


In His Own Skin

by Babyshark35



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes looking hot AF, F/M, Kylex, M/M, Malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyshark35/pseuds/Babyshark35
Summary: Kyle tries to take Alex’s mind off of Michael. Does it work?





	In His Own Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of everything in this quick fic: angst, longing, strength, redemption and one hot Alex Manes. Kudos to anyone who catches the 2 other TV shows referenced. Enjoy!

Six weeks had past since that day. 

Alex had waited for several hours at the trailer before finally acknowledging that Michael wasn’t going to show. The fear of the unknown...Michael had left in such a hurry the night before, covered in blood...made Alex go looking for him. He had to know that he was safe. After driving around town with no luck, he had ended up at the Wild Pony. He found Michael there, in Maria’s arms, kissing and laughing. Alex said nothing, but made the briefest of eye contact with Maria as he quickly turned, practically running out of the bar. 

He drove back to the cabin, tears pouring down his face, his eyes blurry with emotion. The fact that he had driven those same roads so many times was the only reason he made it back without wrecking his jeep. He had finally done it. Walked away so many times that he pushed Michael into the arms of his best friend. ‘Best friend,’ he thought...Maria knew how much Michael had meant to him, but seemingly she had no problem falling into his arms. Alex felt stupid. He had blurted out so much to Michael the night before. Feelings and truths he had kept inside for so many years, the fear of exposure and his father, keeping him from the man he loved most in the world. ‘It was too late,’ he thought. His fear of being open and his father’s horrific actions finally pushing Michael away for good. Alex couldn’t breathe. The thought of Michael and Maria together made him sick. He loved Maria...he did, but he felt so betrayed. He walked into his cabin, into his kitchen, pulled out a bottle of whiskey and drank until he passed out. 

That was six weeks ago. Since that day, Alex had kept himself busy. Basically just going between the cabin and the bunker, looking through all the hard drives that Kyle had taken from Caulfield. His father was resting, hopefully less than comfortably, in the ICU at the hospital, kept in a medically-induced coma by Kyle. Alex had not gone to the hospital, but Kyle had periodically checked in with Alex at the bunker. Alex felt no guilt, letting Kyle keep him that state. His father deserved so much worse. 

Today when Kyle showed up the the bunker, he was antsy. 

“Hey man, it’s been a long few weeks. We should get out and enjoy ourselves for a little while. Let’s go get a drink at the Wild Pony,” Kyle suggested. 

Alex knew what Kyle was trying to do. Alex had not been back since that day. He had not spoken to Michael or Maria. He had no idea and did not want to know, anything that was going on there or between them. 

“Kyle, no. You know I can’t,” Alex sighed, struggling to keep his emotions in check. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Just making sure you’re still alive in there. Sorry,” Kyle replied. 

“I’m fine. I just need time. We can go somewhere else, anywhere else.”

“Ok. Let’s go to that new bar downtown, the Fourth Kind.”

“Kyle, that’s a gay bar.” 

“I’m aware, but you need this. Get your mind off of...things.” 

Alex sighed heavily. Even though he and Kyle were not as close as they used to be, he knew the son of a bitch was persistent and wouldn’t let this go until he got his way. 

“Fine. I need to go home and change first.” 

“I knew you’d see it my way. I’ll be by to pick you up at nine.” 

“What is this a date?”

“Haha. Dude, you know I don’t roll that way, but like I said, you need this. Let me help you out, alright?”

Alex gave Kyle the most annoyed look he could muster, then nodded and walked out of the bunker. 

Two hours later, Alex heard Kyle honk outside his cabin. Alex had not been out or “out” in Roswell, pretty much ever, but he was going to give it a shot. He dug out some old clothes from high school..they still fit, but barely. He had filled out quite a bit joining the Air Force. He ended up in some tight black jeans, a dark blue button up and his black leather jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, the dark stubble aging him just a bit. His hair had not been cut, so it was longer over his eyes and brushed to the side. He looked nothing like the typical soldier and he liked that. ‘Maybe Kyle was right. I need this,’ he thought as he pulled the front door shut and practically hopped into Kyle’s SUV. 

The night started off well enough. Alex and Kyle were drinking and laughing at the bar, enjoying themselves for the first time in what seemed like forever. Alex was feeling good, as best as he had in months. That was until Michael and Maria walked in, hand in hand, smiling and laughing. 

“Ah, shit,” Kyle muttered under his breath. “You wanna go?” he asked, looking at Alex. 

Alex hesitated for the briefest of moments, hurt flashing over his eyes, quickly replaced by a steeled look of determination. 

“Nah. You’re right. I need this. Let’s dance. Unless you want me to leave you alone to the vultures,” Alex replied, cheekily, motioning around the bar at all the lustful eyes looking Kyle’s way.

“Umm...I’m with you. Let’s dance.”

Alex all but dragged Kyle out to the dance floor, making sure to walk directly in front of Michael and Maria, but without looking at them. 

Alex swayed and moved flawlessly (prosthetic and all) to the ‘thumpa, thumpa’ of the music. He closed his eyes and let the music wash everything away. After several moments, he opened his eyes and glanced briefly at Kyle, who had caught the attention of a bear in the corner. Alex laughed at the scene, before inadvertently catching Michael’s gaze from across the bar. They always gravitated towards each other, no matter how much each of them tried not to. Maria was turned away, ordering drinks at the bar, but Michael’s eyes were on Alex. Alex knew Michael had been watching him dance. He could tell by the look of lust in his eyes. Alex gave Michael the briefest of smirks, in a very Guerin fashion, before grabbing Kyle and pulling him towards the exit. 

Alex took one last look at Michael as he walked out, catching fleeting look of jealousy and regret in Michael’s eyes before Alex turned to leave, dragging Kyle behind him. 

‘God damn, Kyle was right,’ he thought. He did need this.


End file.
